shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hogo Hogo no Mi
The Hogo Hogo no Mi is a paramecia's devil fruit that allows the user to synthesize minions that mimic cells in the user's body. This only works if the user has those specific cells. An example would be if a fishman consumed this devil fruit, he or she would be able to summon water-resistant cells. Once the minions have been summoned, they cannot be controlled as their sole purpose is to defend their summoner. These minions are unable to listen to commands, and will not fight unless there is a threat. If there is a threat the minions will attempt to utterly destroy it, not caring about collateral damage. Strengths These minions summoned by the user are incredibly resilient, being able to take lightning bolts with ease. The minions can also deal enough damage to tank a small hut in one hit. The user can also summon more minions as they become more trained with this devil' fruit, and when this devil's fruit is awakened, the user can summon a near-infinite amount of minions. Weaknesses These minions lack a moral compass, and will destroy anything that poses as a threat to the user. This means that if the user is hurt through friendly fire, the minions will make the culprit their target. They also only last for a few minutes excluding special cases, and will turn into steam after this period of time has ended. Each minion costs a small amount of stamina to summon. Other than that, the user suffers the standard devil's fruit weaknesses. Attacks All minions are reddish-pink. These attacks are hypothesized. They are supposedly what an educated user would summon. Macrophage - The user summons a muscular humanoid about three times the user's size. The minion will have similar abilities as the Baku Baku no Mi, being able to eat and digest anything. Unfortunately, the minion will die after eating roughly one hundred items unless it dies because of the time limit finishing. Neurophil - The user summons a humanoid that is around two times as tall as the user, but is incredibly lanky. It has holes all over its body, and when attacking, the minion will shoot globs of weak poison out of these holes. Antibodies - A massive swarm of globs will orbit around the user. If the attacker is a recognizable target, they will aim for the breathing cavities (gills, nose, mouth) of the attacker in order to suffocate them. After aiming themselves, they will launch themselves, and they will not miss as they can home on their target. B Cell - The user summons a massive turret in front of them. The turret, of course, is made of flesh, but it is still relatively sturdy. The turret will shoot antibodies mentioned above at a high speed. These antibodies are moving too quickly to home, and the attack will mimic a gunshot. T Cell - The user summons a blob about the size of their palm. The blob will function as a sort of healing device, and will heal the user wherever it is applied just a little bit. The blob will also restore stamina. The blob can also be used on minions so they don't die. This doesn't increase their lifespan though. Epidermis - The user summons a massive wall of cells. When hit, the wall will stretch and warp, but it will return to how it was before. If the wall is randomly created, then it will become brittle and shatter with ease. Hepatocyte - This is the only cell that can last forever. The user summons a structure of these cells. It depends on the user's wishes. These cells are easy to break, but they regenerate quickly. The user can use these to make a house. Cytokine Storm - This is the user's final and ultimate move. The user will summon a massive army of minions all from random generation. This will tax the user so much that they will collapse immediately from exhaustion. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit